special days - jack and ianto (torchwood)
by purple5901
Summary: this is just a simple romance between jack and ianto from torchwood


i am addicted to the si-fi/drama show called torchwood and after spending 8 hours reading and evaluating the stories that other members have written about the relationships between jack and gwen and jack and ianto so i thought i would write two stories of my own this one is called "special days - jack and ianto" and the other is call "recruit romance" please comment and review. thanks! xoxo

* * *

"coffee?" asked ianto, peering round the door of my office.

"yeah, thanks ianto," i replied, occupied. ianto noticed the difference between my attitude and he wondered if everything was ok.

"are you ok, sir?" he asked, concerned.

"ianto, how many times do i have to tell you, you can just call me jack. this is a non-formal job," i replied back, irritated that he had to tell him this many times. i could see that he was a little hurt by this remark and i hate making any of my team feel upset so i called him over to me and embraced him in a hug. i made sure that he was ok and then sent him off to make the coffee. i was worried about ianto. he had been very sensitive around me since the death of his cyber girlfriend, lisa, especially as it was mee who killed her.

when he brought my coffee in i told him to wait in my office and i called out to the others.

"guys, its almost time for lunch so i was wondering if your could go to the cafe on the other side of town and pick up some food for us, i need to have a talk with ianto." i waved a twenty pound note and then handed it to gwen. i went back into my office and shut the door, waiting until i heard the familiar sound of the cog door alarm, before i started speaking.

"are you ok, ianto?" i asked him, knowing that he would not give me the answer that i was looking for.

"i'm fine, " ianto insits.

"thats not what i meant," i replied back and he looked at me for a long time before realising what i did mean.

"oh, you mean...lisa?" he asked me, unsure. i nodded in confirmation. you could see the anger reforming on his face. i stood up, ready to take whatever was coming to me. he came to me and punched me in the lip. i knew he needed to get the anger out, but wouldnt in front of the team because they would restrain him. "you killed her! you killed her and i loved her!"

he continued hitting at my shoulders and crying until there was no strength left in him. thats when i moved. i wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, comforting him. he carried on crying into my shoulder. i rocked him back and forth, allowing him to do what he wished. eventually the crying subsided and was replaced with heavy breathing. i knwe then that he had finished. i held him atarms length and wiped the tears from his face.

"im sorry for hitting you," ianto said.

"no your not. and im not sorry that you hit me. you had every reason to hit me and im glad that you got it out." ianto nodded and i knew that he was glad he got it out to and was not longer mad at me. after all, i did save his life. i didnt realise it but i was looking at im the whole time i was thinking and when i snapped back to normality, his eyes were locked on mine.

we were still close together and before i knew was i was doing, i kissed him, gently on the lips. ianto pulled away in disgust and looked at me for a few seconds after, before continuing the kiss, but more passionatly.

* * *

we were only disturbed by the sound of the cog door alarm, the sound of gwen and tosh laughing and owen saying

"alright, alright!it wasnt that funny!"

me and ianto pulled apart and remained in silence until he had left the room.

"jack!lunch is here!" gwen called up to me but i didnt move from my place on the desk. "jack!" said gwen opening the door to my office. "lunch is here."

i went down to join them but i coulldnt take my eyes of ianto for the whole time and he knew it too.

after lunch when we were clearing away, i whispered into his ear.

"my office end of the day"

* * *

and then end of the day when everyone had gone home, i heard a knock at my door.

"come in!" i called out. the door slid open and ianto peeped in. "ianto, come in." he came into the room and i walked over to him. he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, i kissed him and passiontaly on the lips. we broke apart and once again he opened his mouth to say something but he was halted when i put a finger to his lips.

"ianto, i love you," i said to him. there was a moments hesitation.

"i love you too," he replied and we kissed again and i really felt that there was something between me and ianto apart from friendship.


End file.
